Quest:Ugguro's Trail
* Complete |Saga = Rhaknar's Mad |Diff = All enemies are scaled. |AS&P = true |AT = }} Tips * Enemies are all undead. * Enemies do not show up until making your way out, so complete the sub-quests before finding Ugguro. Prerequisites * Finish Level 40 of Rhaknar's Mad and activate the Level 41 impression. * * Map E - Entrance 1 - Blood trail 2 - Avalanche trap 3 - Loot 4 - Dagger trap 5 - Statues with Lanterns 6 - Dials 7 - Torch 8 - Bowl 9 - Stone Basin 10- Shattered Idol V - Verse U - Ugguro 11- Band of Undead Walkthrough ...we find Koro-Tul and you tracking down an injured goblin assassin named Ugguro, trying to catch up to him before darkness would provide cover for him to escape, because he knows the location of the key to unlocking the lower levels of Rhaknar's Mad. It explains a little about how you got to your present circumstances, as you split up to search the ruins of Blacktor. * Enter the ruins to the North - need a map ** no wandering enemies (yet...) ** find signs of blood on the trail in several locations ** several traps (+60 Fortification, no XP for using powers or sucessfully rolling, dmg for unsuccessfully rolling) ** other traps (32 Thievery XP for successfully spotting it) ** minor to decent loot in alcoves along the sides ** shattered idol - attempt to reconstruct it, 256 XP for successfully doing so. * Quest actions: ** an engraved scroll in the middle says, "By the light of the Four, Shall darkest night be cast down..." ** 4 dials with 8 options: star, moon, mountain, flame, sword, bird, wolf, or shield - set all 4 to flame ** Find in an alcove to west ** massive iron bowl (just north of the dials) - when all 4 dials are set to flame, a spectral flame fills the bowl. Use the for 128 XP (and another 128 XP to re-light it later) ** 4 towering statues with a sword in left hand and iron lantern in right hand (4 corners of maze) - use lit to light the lanterns for 128 XP. When all 4 have been lit, the torch goes out (but you can relight it if you want to use it against the undead - see below). ** 2 stone basins in alcoves - empty at first, then water to restore SP once all 4 lanterns are lit (once each) * East alcove (save for last) = headless statue, and Ugguro, who tells you that 3 of the 4 parties that are interested in your exploits in Rhaknar's Mad have hired him to kill you. He won't tell who any of them are, but he does warn you about Koro-Tul and tells you the location of the lair that you were after. He says that gazing on the statue means you have unleashed the curse and awoken the dead. Then you have a fatefull decision: kill him as he asks or let him go. ** Killing him - get unmatched dagger, unmatched short sword, , which is identified as ** Letting him go - find his body soon afterwards, same items * After activating the curse you will encounter undead in groups of 5-7. They seem to be randomly selected from Risen Acolytes, Risen Believers, Risen Priests, Risen Temple Guardians, and Risen Warriors. 8+ to 12+, scaled, up to 28 combat XP (observed) plus 32 general XP per foe per group (160-224 total). ** there are also random enemies: a single undead, as above without the general XP at the end - if you have a lit there's a chance they will be scared off, for 16xp *384 XP once all wandering undead have been cleared (but you can leave without killing them all). * If you have not yet lit all 4 lanterns, the way is blocked to leave. After you do leave, wait for Koro-Tul...but then she disappears into a black portal without you! Did she betray you...? * 2048 General XP, 256 AS&P upon completion of the adventure. Rewards * - unknown future use * minor to decent loot w/ gold * 128 Thievery XP for beating all 4 special traps * lots of combat XP * 2048 General XP, 256 AS&P upon completion * , which is identified as